


let me hold both of your hands (in the holes of my sweater)

by seoherin



Series: domestic!pristin aka softest pristin [1]
Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: F/F, IM FAILING CLASS BUT HERE I AM WRITING SHIT, Who am I, help me, wh o, what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 02:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoherin/pseuds/seoherin
Summary: lots of clothes sharing in the pristin dorm. how unhygienic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> loLOL procrastination im trash goodnight title is unrelated everythign is a mess im a mess also i made domestic!pristin a series expect more ships and shitty writing ty

“That’s  _ hella  _ gay.” Siyeon exclaims, and everyone’s eyes are trained on the doorway, through which struts in a very sleepy Jieqiong, wearing -  _ you guessed it _ \- Yebin’s hoodie. And not just any regular hoodie, no (the rapper has tons of them, ranging from gray to, as Eunwoo puts it,  _ comforting brown of the interior of a flat of a home of sexual _ ) - it’s Yebin’s  _ favorite  _ hoodie. You know, the purple one that if a speck of dust falls on it, she will shit on everything you love, and also eat your entire collection of exotic cereal from different countries (Yewon still gets sad over it sometimes).

 

Yeah.  _ That one _ .

 

The collective gaze flickers onto the silent Yebin, who looks like she’s trying to find a national treasure in her breakfast, and then back onto Jieqiong, who seems  _ way _ too happy right now, considering the situation. Minkyung doubts she ever feels awkward, actually.

 

“GaAaaAAAAAaaaaaaaaay!” Siyeon keeps hollering from across the room, so loudly that even when Kyla puts her hand up to the older girl’s mouth to mute the sound a little, it still resonates through the entire complex.

 

“Says the one who was wearing Sungyeon’s oversized striped shirt that she  _ loves and adores _ yesterday!” Eunwoo snarkily bites back, to which Siyeon finally shuts up -  _ bloody hell, how does she yell so much  _ \- and Yebin heaves a sigh of relief.

 

So much for a relaxing Saturday.

 

Eunwoo is right, however - Minkyung has to admit it. Siyeon went out to one of the recordings wearing, you guessed it, Sungyeon’s shirt. It’s not that big of a deal, really - these two have been sharing clothes since the middle ages. Whether it’s Siyeon’s denim shorts on Sungyeon or Sungyeon’s pink sweater framing Siyeon’s figure, it’s always  _ something _ . Minkyung finds it adorable, actually - the way Sungyeon plays with the hem of the sweater resting on Siyeon’s body, the way it makes the younger one blush and lean closer into the touch and the smile before the vocalist gives her a soft kiss on the cheek, these are all such cute gestures that they have reserved for each other and each other  _ only _ .

 

Out of the corner of her eye Minkyung spots their hands clasped together, fingers intertwined, and Sungyeon whispering something to Siyeon, causing the younger girl’s cheeks to fill with warmth.

 

Thinking of it now, clothes sharing is a very common activity between the girls - but only in certain pairs. And none of them are very secretive about it, really. The best example would be Kyungwon’s obnoxious ways of signalling that “ _ SHE HAS A HOODIE THAT YEWON CAN DEFINITELY BORROW! EVEN TAKE! HELL, SET IT ON FIRE WHILE YOU’RE AT IT!”  _ whenever the girl shyly asks the others about clothes, because -  _ bless her soul  _ \- she tore her shirt while rescuing a kitten from a tree. It’s quite fruitful, actually - Yewon can’t resist Kyungwon, no matter how ridiculous her antics are. Or how loud she is. Honestly, it would be easy to resist Kyungwon; Minkyung doesn’t question why Yewon likes it. Because she does - when she was confronted about it by Siyeon, she just said she likes Kyungwon, with the biggest, brightest grin on her face -  _ Kyungwon swears she died that day  _ \- and went on with her life like nothing happened. Since then, ironically, she has been wearing even more of the other girl’s hoodies, shirts and jackets; Kyungwon even lets her wear her favorite green jacket, because, and Minkyung quotes, “ _ Yewon looks so much better in it, and I don’t even like it that much, and why would I wear my favorite jacket, Minky, that makes no sense, do you ever hear yourself?” _ .

 

She really wonders how and why Yewon even remotely tolerates Kyungwon. Then again, Yewon is an angel, probably the biggest one in the group. Maybe after Kyla.

 

Speaking of Kyla, the girl is sitting besides Eunwoo, smiling the beautiful, warm smile she has when she really likes being around someone and giggling over one of the older girl’s ridiculous jokes. The two aren’t together, not really - and if Minkyung had to point out the most secretive couple in this whole sharing clothes affair, it would probably be them. But the rare instances in which they do join in on the fun are probably the sweetest moments to ever happen. Because Eunwoo is a bit of a sweet talker, really - with all of the girls, but Kyla mostly. And with her it’s the most genuine, so cue a stream of compliments and heartfelt words whenever the younger girl wears anything that belongs to Eunwoo. All the stereotypical behaviors of hers are broken when it comes to Kyla, she becomes so sweet and incredibly attentive - it’s as if a spell has been casted, or a bubble blown around them.

 

Eunwoo often jokes about building a bubble around Kyla - but Minkyung knows there is more to their relationship than that.

 

Minkyung feels an arm lean on her shoulder and she looks up to see Nayoung’s eyes trained on her. Had it been her high school years, she would have blushed -  _ Nayoung has always had that kind of effect on her  _ \- but the two have been together for a while, and while Nayoung still makes her heart flutter and palms sweat at times, she controls herself. A bit. She swears she does.

 

Instead, a warm smile graces Minkyung’s features as Nayoung sits down next to her, wrapping one of her arms loosely around the girl. It’s kind of a mutual feeling of safety - Minkyung knows she is the closest thing to home that Nayoung has right now.

 

“I really depend on you a lot, you know?” Minkyung quirks an eyebrow at that.

 

“I know, Nayoung.” She offers a small smile, and a slight blush creeps up the older girl’s cheeks. “Why the sudden confession though?”

 

“No reason.” Nayoung shrugs.  _ There’s always a reason. _ “Do you think we’re boring for not sharing clothes too often?”

 

A giggle escapes Minkyung’s lips.

 

“Is this what’s concerning you?”

 

“Maybe.”

 

“Then we can start sharing them. Maybe underwear, huh? How does that sound?”

 

Minkyung offers the girl a smug wink followed by a grin, to which Nayoung bumps her head on the other’s shoulder. She swears this is déjà vu - or maybe Minkyung has been playing this scenario out in her head a lot, because she has always wanted to share clothes with Nayoung. In her defence, Nayoung's hoodies are really comfortable, and they are aesthetically pleasing.

 

Or maybe it has something to do with the fact that they smell like Nayoung. Whatever.

 

“I guess. Should we start today?”

 

Minkyung chokes on her coffee and makes a confirmation in her mind - Im Nayoung will one day be the death of her.


End file.
